Weapons of Dystopian Wars
Dystopian Wars contains many weapons of destruction with which to destroy your enemies- from the Flame Belcher pistol used by Britannian Sky Hussars, to the monstrous 19" Naval Rifles used by the Empire of the Blazing Sun. Please list weapons with an in-universe description. Typical statistics are acceptable, but please do not just add weapon stats with no description, and remember not to add any rules information that is not officially released for free by Spartan Games. Covenant of Antarctica 24cm Semi-Automatic Cannon This weapon has only been seen mounted to the Archimedes-class Command Robot. They are twin mounted in the claws of this robotic monstrosity, and are capable of engaging targets independently. Loaded with Star-Arrow Sturginium-tipped ammunition, they have significant stopping power, but do not possess the shield-penetrating capabilities of larger ordnance. Typical statline: In game terms, the Claw Guns do not possess any special ammunition types. 36cm Rapid-Firing Cannon The primary weapon of many Covenant warships, the 36cm Rapid-Firing Cannon is mostly automated, being manned by Iron Men and with machine-assisted loading mechanisms. As such, it is capable of terrifying fire rates with high accuracy compared to the standard weaponry of other nations. These guns fire advanced sturginium-tipped rounds that are excellent at penetrating enemy shield generators. Typical statline: Sturginum Rounds Munition Type Bombs, Unknown Type Like many other nations, the Covenant employs gravity-assisted bombs on many of its flyers. Unlike other nations, these are restricted to smaller bombers, and are not equipped on large vessels such as the Daedalus-Beta large flyer or Epicurus sky fortress- perhaps due to the lack of precision large bombs exhibit, and the general desire of the Covenant to avoid collateral damage where possible. Typical statline: Although they have no special ammunition types, all CoA models armed with bombs have the MAR Hunter (Surface, Bombs, +1) Callimachus Energy-Blast Projector Replacing the standard time manipulation device from the Callimachus Time Dilation Orb, the Energy-Blast Projector is a powerful, if unpredictable weapon. Based on the same energy weapon concepts as the Particle Accelerator, this weapon can cause a large blast of destructive energy. Typical statline: Redoubtable ''Long Lance'' Accelerator-Cannon Used on the Skorpios Heavy Tank-Hunter Walker, the Long Lance is yet another example of the Covenant's advanced technology. Powered by a Sturginum pressure engine, this weapon uses magnetic fields to accelerate a metal projectile to extreme speeds. Using the idea of "if you hit something hard enough, it will break", the rounds fired by this monstrous weapon are not explosive- although they are tipped with Sturginium to penetrate shields, they use sheer kinetic power to penetrate armour, punching holes in even the toughest plating. To carry this weapon, the Atticus walker was heavily adapted- reinforced and strenghened to support the huge cannon. Typical statline: Sturginum Rounds, Piercing Munition Type''s Mark 5 ''Sea Javelin Torpedoes The advanced Mark 5 torpedo is a weapon mounted on newer Covenant warships. A high speed missile allows them to hit targets before typical countermeasures can react effectively, and drone-type guidance systems mean that they suffer no loss of firepower while firing at extreme ranges. Typical statline: Faster Torpedoes The firepower of these torpedoes varies based on the number of torpedo tubes available to a vessel. This statlne represents those mounted on a cruiser size ship. Mines, Unknown Type The Covenant uses mines on several of their vessels, including the deadly Ptolomy Mine-Layer Flyer. Packed with a powerful Sturginium-based explosive, they posses significant destructive potential. There is some evidence that they are also fitted with some manner of drone technology, as the Covenant has shown the ability to move their mines once deployed, using "Mine Controller Generators". Smart Covenant commanders can make effective use of these mines, with explosive results. Typical statline: High Payload Particle Thrower Many versions of the Particle Thrower exist- a necessity, as the weapon, in its 'standard' configuration, runs the entire length of the largest Covenant warships, but is also mounted on the smaller Zeno armoured cruiser, and the massive Euclid sky dreadnought. As such, many different models are required to fit the space requirements of the vessel it is to be used on- in fact, it is said that ships equipped with it are built around the weapon, rather than the reverse. Going to such lengths is within reason, though- the Particle Thrower is capable of terrible destruction, destroying entire squadrons of enemy vessels in a single shot. Its wave of invisble particles tears enemy ships asunder, heedless of defensive measures such as shields and specialised armour. Typical statline (Battleship variant): Redoubtable, Energy Weapon, Particle Accelerator Ranseur VIII Radiant-Energy Cannon One of the newer models of the Covenant's energy weapon turrets, the Ranseur VIII has a higher power output and more reliability than older models. Radiant-Energy weapons are a family of weapons used by the Covenant to enable effective fire at extreme ranges, and the Ranseur VIII is a heavy ordnance variant, mounted on vessels that require high power energy weaponry and do not have space for multiple turrets. It is used on the Covenant's larger flying machines, and can be mounted on the Archimedes Command Robot. Typical statline: Redoubtable, Energy Weapon Rockets, Unknown Type Equipped on larger Covenant armoured and air, these weapons appear to be large, guided missile-type rockets. Since there is no known background material featuring them, their exact details and designation are unknown. It can be speculated that they are guided, due to their consistent firepower at all ranges and the Covenant's extensive use of drone technology, and their apparent vertical launch systems on most models that feature them. Typical statline: Kingdom of Britannia 15" Naval Rifles Usually mounted in a triple gun turret pattern, the 15" 'Morning Star' Naval Rifle is the primary ordnance weapon of Her Majesty's Royal Navy, mounted on everything from Tribal cruisers up to the Majesty dreadnought. Firing powerful shells, these highly reliable weapons can cause serious damage to enemy vessels even in the late game. Redoubtable 17.7" Guns Mounted on the Regent battle carrier, these fearsome fixed guns have already earned themselves the nickname 'Flails' and are capable of inflicting serious damage. Their main disadvantage is that they are not designed to be mounted in a turret, and thus replace the forward torpedo tubes of vessels they are used on. Although a recent addition to the Brittanian arsenal, the guns have more than proved themselves, giving enemy marauders hoping to prey on a seemingly defenseless carrier a nasty suprise. Piercing Munitions Type, Redoubtable 18" Heavy Naval Rifles Although the Royal Navy was pleased with the performance of the Majesty Dreadnought and the Ruler battleships, these ships tended to lean towards a more defensive formation, serving as linchpins of Brittanian naval task forces. The admirality called for a new class of warship, a line breaker. Thus the Monarch Heavy Battleship was born, commisioned just a year before the outbreak of the world war. In order to give the ship a heavier punch than the Ruler, it was equipped with the brand new 18" 'Warhammer' Naval Rifles. Almost comically large, the guns can penetrate even the heaviest armour. Piercing Munitions Type, Redoubtable Republique of France 'Benelos' Modèle 3 Heat Lance One of the primary models of the Republique of France's Heat Lance, the Modèle 3 is mounted on several French warships, including the Couronne Assault Carrier. Capable of igniting enemy ships from long range and causing crippling damage, it is a terrifying weapon to face in battle. Typical statline: Piercing Munitions Type, Redoubtable, Incendiary 'Benelos' Modèle 5 Heavy Heat Lance A powerful new variant of the Heat Lance, the Modèle 5 Heavy Heat Lance uses improved power cells and directional heat channeling to cause even more severe damage to enemy targets. Typical statline: Piercing Munitions Type, Redoubtable, Incendiary